Ryūgū Rena
Ryuugu Rena (竜宮 レナ-''Ryugu Rena'') voiced by: Mai Nakahara (Japanese Seiyuu), Mela Lee (American Voice actor), Airi Matsuyama (Live Action) Character Summary Ryugu Rena is in the same grade level as Maebara Keiichi. She is known to have an obsession with all things cute and will often try to take those things home with her, whether they're hers to take or not. Such things include the "Kenta-kun" doll, Furude Rika, Hanyuu, and any of the club members in punishment game outfits. She spends alot of her time 'treasure-hunting' at the town's trash heap. The Higurashi fanbsae tends to be uncertain whether the item that she found in the town's trash heap (anime), or a tool shed (manga) is a cleaver, billhook, or a cane knife; the popular term is "cleaver". Personality She seems to have a sweet and friendly nature, although situations in the story can cause that to change dramatically; in Onikakushi-hen, in particular, she is shown to react strongly to one of Keiichi's remarks with "Uso da! (Liar!)". She occasionally comes off as a bit of an airhead, but is actually rather intuitive, especially when it comes to her friends. Rena has a sort of secret base in the trash heap, an old van that has been hollowed out and that she has since filled with the sort of stuff she likes. She sometimes retreats to it when she's distressed. Spoilers Her parents are both fashion designers, and while she was born in Hinamizawa, her family soon moved away to Ibaraki for the sake of her mother's advancing career. Her mother soon started an affair with a co-worker, and Rena met him a couple of times. She found him to be generally agreeable, although she didn't understand the reality of her mother's relationship with him until her mother asked her come away to start a new family with the two of them. Her mother was pregnant with the man's child, and was planning to leave her father. Her father was devastated, and Rena blamed herself. She spurned her mother, saying she never wanted to see her again, and nearly went made with the guilt. She would cut at herself, trying to get rid of the "filthy blood" that was left in her by her mother, and imagined it to be filled with maggots. She started to behave in violent and irratic ways. Three of her male classmates were harmed, although there is some implication that they were the instigators of the incident since they decided not to press charges. She also smashed all the windows in her school, and was eventually hospitalized. She later claimed that what broke her out of this state was the Shrine God of Hinamizawa, Oyashiro-sama, who calling her to return to the village. Rena and her father moved back to the village, and Rena, whose birth name was "Reina" (礼奈), changed her name as a part of her new start. Her experience with Oyashiro-sama allowed her to bond with Hojo Satoshi when he started experiencing similar problems. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen Mamiya Rina, a scam artist, targets her father. In an attempt to protect her father and herself, Rena ends up fighting and killing Rina. Not long after this Takano Miyo entrusts her with her scrapbook. Takano dies shortly after, but after reading the book Rena begins to question the nature of Oyashiro-sama and the honesty of her friends. She takes the school building and those inside hostage, and only the intervention of Keiichi stops her from making another horrible mistake and becoming another fatality of the Hinamizawa syndrome. Category:Characters